


Moral Support

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Testifying in court is no fun, you should have moral support.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #533 "one last..."

“Thanks for giving me a ride, Abby,” said Bishop, as they parked outside the courthouse. 

“Of course,” the other woman replied. “I would even if your car wasn’t in the shop. Testifying in court is no fun, you should have moral support.”

“Well, that is your specialty,” Bishop agreed, smiling.

They went inside together, checked in, and waited outside the courtroom. Bishop was set to testify against a sailor she and McGee had arrested, and she’d drawn the short straw.

“Bishop?” called the bailiff.

She turned back to Abby for one last reassurance, then walked into the courtroom, shoulders squared.

THE END


End file.
